The present disclosure generally relates to solid phase change inks, particularly solid phase change ink jet ink compositions containing renewable resources, and the use of such inks in methods of forming images, particularly for use in inkjet printing.
The inks herein exhibit improved abrasion resistance, adhesion to paper, and improved fold characteristics with reduced environmental impact as compared to conventional inks.